


Im Glad I Ran Into You

by ThenaNz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaNz/pseuds/ThenaNz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's dog runs away and he has the help of a <br/> sexy blond man to help him find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Glad I Ran Into You

Right away when Harry walked into the house he went straight away to the room where his new puppy was to check up on him but when he looked he wasn't there.So as Harry started to panic all of the sudden he started frantically looking around the house for his puppy,Edward, he couldn't find Edward anywhere he looked in every room,every cabinet,every where he even put little treats to see if he would come out so after an hour of non stop searching he still couldn't find him. So the only thing Harry thought to do was get the picture he took of him the first day he got Edward his puppy and and went and copied the picture with his number and address to multiple papers and posted them up around town. As Harry left the house to post them up all he could think was I hope someone finds him.The first place Harry went was the pound before posting them up and he still didn't find him so he left and started running all around the town putting up the posters for Edward. As he was running he bumped into a blonde man with a bunch of paperwork in his hands and as when Harry looked up he saw how beautiful this blonde haired man was He had amazing clear blue eyes,beautiful pale skin, and a cute nose with freckles and he was just gorgeous. The blonde haired man standing In front of him said,"Hey man, are you alright you kinda just knocked all me stuff down.?"Harry was just still standing until he snapped out of his gaze and said,"Oh My God,I'm sorry mate I was just trying to post these up as quick as I could my dog ran away and he is a puppy you know he's really cute and I don't want him to-" So the blond man cut him off and said,"I'm Niall by the way and yeah I'm sorry bout the dog but could ya help pick up my paperwork before it blows all over the place I don't think I can do it all by meself ya know"All Harry said was."oh yeah sorry bout that mate I'm just kinda worried,and actually here's a paper of what my dog looks like if ya see him," Niall said,"yeah mate I'll call the number if I see him umm well by now mate,"As Harry walked away all he could think about was Niall and he forgot all about Edward for a few and thought of Niall and his beautiful Irish accent and his eyes and his hair and everything he was amazing.As Harry stepped into his apartment he started think- of how it would be to just have Niall right by his side while he was walking Edward down the block and how amazing-"His thoughts were shortly cut off as he looked over at the counter and saw his grocery list and he had just remembered he had to run to the store and get milk.Harry then left his apartment and went to the store to get some milk when all of the sudden he saw Niall standing there in all of his beautifullness talking to one of the people in the aisle.Harry just stood there,like a weirdo,watching Niall laugh contagiously to the other man telling him a joke or something so as Harry was still lost in Niall's magnificent figure he saw Niall turn around and Niall was staring straight back at him with a confused look on his face so Niall walked up and said,"Hey you were the guy from earlier today right ya knocked down me papers ,"Harry said, "oh yeah by the way mate sorry for that I just in a hurry trying to put up poster for my dog Edward." "Oh, Niall said,"well yeah bout that mate hope ya find yer dog man I know how it is to lose something you really love," "Oh and by the way mate what's yer name so if I find Edward I can call ya with the right name," "My name is Harry and yeah if you do find my dog that would just be great I would be so happy," "Well if I do Harry ill fer sure give ya a call have a nice rest of the day mate," Yeah okay thanks,"Harry said lowly.As Niall walked away Harry could see him walking out to is car.So harry then just went home and that night thought about what happened that day.Harry saw,earlier in the day, the most beautiful man alive and it was amazing.As Harry went to sleep that night all he thought was-he was kinda glad he lost his dog cause then he wouldn't have bumped into Niall-.The next morning Harry woke up in a cold sweat and big piece of morning wood as his dreams consisted of Niall unzipping Harry's pants and pulling down his briefs and letting his boner spring free slapping his stomach and then Niall went straight to the point and sucked his tip,that was leaking pre-cum and Niall then started sucking it really good and licking and doing all types of things with his amazing tongue and his wonderful hands,and well that's the way that Harry that early that morning woke up with this so he stepped into the shower,taking care of his hard-on taking care of the things that happened in his dream,and while all that was going through his head he couldn't help but think of others things Niall would and hopefully will be doing to Harry in the near future.After Harry stepped out of that wonderful experience in the shower his phone started ringing very loudly.Harry stepped out of the bathroom with nothing on,naked,and he answered his phone to Niall's wonderful voice on the phone saying the words he longed to hear"Hey Harry it's Niall I found Edward walking down my street when I was leaving to go over to me friends house so I'll be bringing Edwrad by now."" Thank You so much Niall I really appreciate it and I was just wondering if by anyway I could return the favor it would be a pleasure too me to do ya know if you-""Harry man its fine really I'll be at yer house in a minute."As soon as Harry hung up he quickly put on his best smelling lotion and shirt and some denim shorts and stepped outside.He was just in time because there was the Godlike man pulling up with Edward.So Niall stepped out and said,"What's up mate sorry it's a bit early but me friend and I were gonna go do stuff but I saw yer dog and thought to myself might as well bring Harry his dog by now.""Aww,thanks Niall that's really sweet of you how bout ya come in and I'll make some tea." "Alright mate thanks. Edward misses you I think he been just laying in my car like a sad sap all fer the ride." " Aww yeah next time he better not run away and yeah just come on in now Ni." "Uhh mate what did ya just- ya know nevermind mate."so Niall stepped in to Harry flat and saw how clean and organized this guy was." Umm take a seat anywhere ya like mate."Niall sat down on the seat right by the kitchen table and was waiting patiently as Harry made some awkward conversation about global warming and a bunch of nonsense on how he loved cake.So the awkwardness stopped when Harry brought the tea to Niall."so Mate I really appreciate you bringing Edward by and yeah just thanks for that mate." Yeah sure mate anytime," Niall said curiously has Harry looked like he was in a daze so Niall just said," umma mate thanks fer the tea and all but yeah I should probably get going ya probably don't like me in yer house anyway," as Niall started getting up Harry said to Niall,"wait mate I was thinking maybe you could kinda hang around for a bit and we could get to know each other ya know like really get to know each other if ya know what I mean."Harry said cheekily "Well Harry I mean We just met and I don't really do that a lot but-""Niall that's why we could get to each other." So then Harry got up and whispered in Niall's ear ,"so know I'm gonna get to you and you are gonna get to know me," with a cheeky grin on his face Harry said this to Niall.then Harry then placed a long amazing kiss to Niall's perfect pink lips.then he started undoing Niall's pants and pulled down his tight briefs and his dick was perfect in his shape,size,and everything his dick was leaking with pre-cum just as he imagined earlier. he licked the tip and started sucking it and bobbing his head down taking him all the way in and Niall was a moaning mess as Harry worked his magic with his tongue and he licked from the base to the tip and as he was repeatedly doing this until Niall came with long white spurts of cum in Harry's mouth and kissed Harry's plump punk lips. And all Harry said "Gosh man this is the best way to get to know someone and Niall thought just the same Niall then sucked Harry's dick and Harry came almost immediately as Niall started bobbing his head down amazingly."Well Harry I think we should get to know each other even more if we take it to the next level and I fuck your tight little ass." and all Harry did was nod.So Niall,since they were already naked, just put his manhood inside of Harry and started slowly pounding into Harry and Harry started moaning "hmm,Niall please fuck me harder please go harder and faster."And Niall fucked Harry so good and he took his time fucking him like he never fucked anyone before and Harry cummed twice that morning once on Nialls face and now on his chest and Niall came deep inside of him and in the end all Niall could say was,"I would love to do this again Harry."


End file.
